Their Time
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: Just a fluffy Dawsey one-shot inspired by events in 3x15. First fanfic so no flames please


**a/n: So this is my first fanfic. I am absolutely _in love_ with everything Dawsey from Chicago Fire! This is a cute one-shot full of fluff that came to mind after watching Tuesday's episode _"Keep Your Mouth Shut"._ May I just say that I cannot stand Jones and I am happy Matt was on her case. It looked good on her. So enjoy and please be kind in reviews! Constructive criticism is always a good this just no flames please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire. If I did, it would be on every night and there would always be a cute Dawsey scene; not to mention they would be together from the start and there wouldn't be a Hallie relationship :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"How about this one? It's near the firehouse and it's three bedrooms, has a nice-sized kitchen, one and a half bathrooms and has a nice sized front and backyard," Matt said looking up from his laptop to Gabby who was sitting across the table from him. "Are you even listening or are you still ignoring me about what I said earlier?"

Gabby said nothing and continued to do her exercises on her ankle her doctor had given her. It had been about four hours since they had ended shift, and Gabby hadn't said anything to Matt the entire way home. She was still upset over what he had said about Jones and her dreams of becoming a firefighter earlier.

Sighing, Matt got up from his laptop and walked over to Gabby who was avoiding his eyes at all costs. "Baby, I know I upset you, but you know that just because you're my girl and you were in competition for the spot with her doesn't mean that I can hate on her too. I know what she did wasn't right, and I buy that she is probably doing this all to impress her dad, but I can't be harder on her for it. I need to be as hard on her as I was on every other candidate since I've become lieutenant. Maybe even a bit harder on her so she can prove herself as a female in the field," Matt explained as he crouched in front of Gabby and looked into her eyes. He hated to have her mad at him, and it made his heart break every time it happened.

"I know, but I wish it wasn't _her_ we had to deal with at the firehouse for God knows how long. Of all people, it had to be the cheating, entitled daughter of a district deputy chief," Gabby said in a huff. "I mean, I would understand and respect her more if she got the marks and the position on 81 by herself, but the fact that she cheated makes me so upset."

"I understand that but you get where I am coming from right? As lieutenant I have to be fair and impartial despite what I may think," Matt replied patiently. He loved Gabby with all of his being, but sometimes her temper got the best of her.

"I know and I'm sorry for taking everything out on you. I know that you support me and I was just upset in the heat of the moment."

"I get that, but sometimes you need to step back for a minute and calm yourself down before either of us says something we don't mean okay? You know I love you and I wouldn't do anything to ruin what we have now that we have it."

"I love you too and I promise to try to not jump to any conclusions before we actually talk it out. I just really wished that candidate spot on truck would have been mine. I know that you would have worried about me fifty times more than you do now, but then you might have felt what it's like for me every time you run into those burning buildings," Gabby whispered looking into Matt's bright blue eyes.

Matt kissed Gabby and pulled her into his chest. He knew that every time he ran into the fires Gabby worried about him, and it was even worse since his accident. But what he had explained and used to justify time and time again was that it was a part of him, and he would do everything in his power to come out of those fires and back to her again.

"How about we go look at that apartment tomorrow?" Gabby suggested looking up at Matt from his chest. "I know we said only two bedrooms but I would eventually like to make one of the extra ones into a nursery if that's okay with you."

"You know I want nothing more than to build a family with you. It's been on my mind too ever since Ben and Griffin moved to Florida with Heather. I would love to have kids soon, but I don't want to rush into anything like that until we are at least engaged," Matt said hopefully gazing into the big brown eyes of his girl.

"I wouldn't have it any other way either. I was hoping we would talk about this soon. I don't want to wait forever seeing as I am almost 29," Gabby grinned. She knew Matt always got a kick out of her teasing him about their ages. Matt, being three years older than Gabby always found it amusing when she called herself old or referenced their ages saying they were getting up there.

"Well, Miss Dawson," Matt started, "It seems as though we better get out old asses up to bed seeing as it is _way_ past our bedtime."

"Is that so, Mr. Casey? I thought you would never suggest it."

With that, Gabby snuck around Matt and started for the stairs, laughing the entire way at how long it took for Matt to react to her slipping around him. Grinning, Matt chased his giggling girlfriend up the stairs into the bedroom. Once there, he tackled her onto the bed and started to shower her face and neck with kisses.

"We're okay right?" Matt said looking at Gabby's sparkling eyes.

"No we're not okay," Gabby said back, causing Matt to become worried. "We're perfect."

Matt grinned again, and kissed her full on the lips. "I love you baby," he whispered into her lips.

"I love you too," Gabby whispered back.

They both knew that no matter what came their way, be it ex-fiancés, god-children, brain injuries, the fire academy, or newbie candidates, they would face it together and always come out on top because it was their time, and nothing could split them apart now.


End file.
